Neue Identität - Neues Leben
by Mara Ann Carter
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Conan nicht im Park gefunden wird und auf eigene Faust in Sicherheit zu kommen. Währenddessen realisiert er, dass er es aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht bis zu Bekannten schaffen würde und dass die, die ihn angegriffen hatten, seine Identität wissen und es gefährlich sein könnte, nach Hause zu gehen. Und dass ihn sowieso keiner erkennen würde. Canon Pairings
1. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, weder Namen noch Worte, nur die Reihenfolge in die ich sie packe ist meine.

Kurzbeschreibung:

Was wäre, wenn Conan nicht im Park gefunden wird und ohne Versorgung versucht, auf eigene Faust in Sicherheit zu kommen. Währenddessen realisiert er, dass er es aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht bis zu Bekannten schaffen würde und dass die, die ihn angegriffen hatten, seine Identität wissen und es gefährlich sein könnte, nach Hause zu gehen. Und dass ihn sowieso keiner erkennen würde. Momentan keine Pairings / Canon Pairings

 **Neue Identität - Neues Leben**

Kapitel 1: Erwachen

Es war kalt um ihn herum, alles tat ihm weh, wo war er, was war passiert?

Dunkel konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, dass Ran ihn zum Tropical Land schleppte, aber was war danach passiert?  
Er lag eindeutig nicht in seinem Bett, war das Gras das ihn an der Nase kitzelte? Nasses Gras?

Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, aber diese waren ihm einfach nur schwer. Seine Hände fühlten sich komisch an, müssten die nicht eigentlich auch außerhalb seiner Kleidung liegen? Der Hoodie wurde ihm momentan schon wieder zu klein, deshalb hatte er ihn ja auch nicht mehr schließen können, wieso waren seine Hände also nicht so am frieren wie sein Gesicht?

Nachdem er einige Minuten so auf dem Boden lag, gelang es ihm, sich langsam aufzusetzen und auch seine Augen zu öffnen. Dabei bemerkte er auch, dass seine Kleidung ihm nicht, wie nur Stunden zuvor, etwas zu klein war, sondern dass diese ihm inzwischen wie ein nasser übergroßer Sack am Körper hing.  
Dabei hatte es doch gar nicht geregnet, und es war auch nur sein Oberteil das nass war, wieso war es also so nass, dass es an ihm klebte?

Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Hände aus seiner Kleidung zu bekommen, warum war die so ausgeleiert, er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Es dauerte ein bisschen, aber dann schaffte er es, seine rechte Hand zu befreien. Währenddessen erinnerte er sich auch daran, dass er im "Mystery Coaster", der Achterbahn, die er und Ran zusammen besuchten, einen Fall gelöst hatte. Aber was war danach geschehen?

Als er die Hand, mit der er nach hinten gegriffen hatte, in sein Sichtfeld holte sah er, dass es kein Wasser war, was seine Kleidung nass gemacht hatte, nein es war Blut!

Sein BLUT!

Langsam kam die Panik in ihm hoch, er erinnerte sich, dass er dem dicken Mann in Schwarz, der ihm schon bei dem vorherigen Fall komisch vorgekommen war, gefolgt war. Dabei hatte er dann beobachtet, wie dieser es mit einem komischen Kautz, vermutlich einem unerfahrenen Waffenhändler, zu tun hatte und diesen sogar erpresst hatte. Shinichi hatte dabei auch mit seinem Smartphone Bilder gemacht, shit das war weg.  
Da er sich nun an seine Kopfwunde erinnert, welche er von dem silberharigen Komplizen des Dicken mit Sonnenbrille erhalten hatte, begann er sich selbst abzutasten, sein Smartphone war wirklich nicht mehr da, sein Geldbeutel auch, selbst seine Schlüssel fehlten.

Die hatten seinen Geldbeutel, seine Ausweise und alles andere, was im Geldbeutel war, und auch noch seinen Schlüssel, was so viel hieß, dass diese Kriminellen wussten, wo er wohnte und vermutlich gerade dabei waren, sein Haus leerzuräumen.

Das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen, wieso war er auch so abgelenkt, dass er nicht daran gedachte hatte, dass der Dicke nicht allein war. Wieso nur, wieso nur?  
Wissend, dass seine Kopfwunde vermutlich nicht gerade oberflächlich war und dass ihn das Gift nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, umgebracht hat. Tot sein konnte ja nicht so weh tun.  
Was heißen musste, dass er noch lebte! So versuchte er, vorsichtig aufzustehen.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dafür bemerkte er abers dass seine Hose ihm auch viel zu groß war, und da diese nicht durchgeweicht war, konnte es hier wohl wirklich nicht daran liegen.  
Mit etwas Mühe gelang es ihm, sich der Hose zu entledigen, das T-shirt unter dem Hoodie wurde er gleich danach los, es war ihm einfach zu lang und schleifte, als er sich zwischendurch hin stellte, auf dem Boden.

Jetzt wo der Hoodie größer war, konnte er auch wieder den Reißverschluss schließen und die Kapuze aufsetzen. WARTE, wie konnte ein Reißverschluss größer werden?  
Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass nicht etwa seine Kleidung größer geworden war, seine Schuhe, die er inzwischen sehen konnte, waren in seinen Augen auch Riesig, das einzige was Sinn machte war, dass er kleiner geworden war.

ABER WIE?

-NI-NL-

AN: Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim ersten Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord **RvM9C3j** machen. (den Servercode einfach an einen Invitelink anhängen, FFN erlaubt ja keine links in FF's)  
Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;)


	2. Was ist mir mir?

**Kapitel 2: Was ist mit mir?**

So langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass er wirklich kleiner geworden sein musste, aber wie?  
Hatte diese komische Droge, dieses Gift, das die Typen ihm gegeben haben, ihn geschrumpft?  
Aber sollte es nicht eigentlich töten oder überlebten die meisten das Schrumpfen einfach nicht?  
War er geschrumpft worden oder wurde er verjüngt?

Das Einzige was feststand war, dass er hier weg musste. Was wäre denn, wenn die Beiden wiederkämen oder irgendjemanden schickten, um zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich tot war. Oder noch schlimmer, ihn jemand vom Parkpersonal finden würde.  
Sich nun ausreichend motiviert fühlend und durch den Hauch der Panik seine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, er hatte mit Sicherheit eine Gehirnerschütterung, erhob er sich und stapfte in die Richtung des Loches im Zaun, über den die Kinder, die er in der Achterbahn traf, geredet hatten.

Auf dem Weg dahin kam er an einigen großen Mülltonnen vorbei und entledigte sich nach und nach seiner jetzt viel zu großen Kleidung in denen, dabei passte er auf, dass je nur ein Kleidungsstück in einer Mülltonne landete. Es durfte ja keiner auf die Idee kommen, dass jemand all seine Kleidung losgeworden ist.

Als er sich endlich durch das verdammte Loch gequetscht hatte und Gott sei Dank unbemerkt aus dem schon geschlossenen Park entkommen war, musste er sich nun wirklich überlegen, wohin.  
Seine Kopfwunde wurde derweil nur noch schlimmer. Teilweise hatte er schwarze Flecken vor den Augen. Wo konnte er nur hin? Er wusste nicht, wo hier in der Gegend der nächste Arzt war, konnte der ihm überhaupt helfen? Vielleicht musste er auch in ein Krankenhaus, er wusste es nicht.

Ohne Ziel lief er einfach durch die Straßen, dabei bemerkte er selbst, wie er zu Torkeln anfing.

Sein Hoodie war inzwischen schon ganz verschlissen, seine Füße hatten Schürfwunden und zwischendurch hatte er sich sogar eine Scherbe aus dem rechten Fuß ziehen müssen. Er konnte schon verstehen, warum die Menschheit Schuhe erfunden hatte.  
Inzwischen war er schon eine ganze Strecke gelaufen und es hatte angefangen zu regnen, der Hoodie war nun hinten gar nicht mehr Blutrot, der Regen hatte das Ausgewaschen.  
Ihm war übel, sein Hals tat weh, inzwischen sogar mehr als sein Kopf und seine Füße, sein Magen war ihm auch nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt.

Als er weiterlief überraschte es ihn somit gar nicht, dass er sich an einer Straßenecke übergeben müsste, auch wenn ihm das total peinlich war.  
Da tauchte vor ihm eine Polizeistation auf und sie war beleuchtet, es war also jemand da.  
Traute er es sich, traute er es sich von anderen helfen zu lassen? Sein Schicksal in die Hände eines unbekannten Polizisten zu legen? Aber wenn er so weiter machte, würde er irgendwo auf der Straße zusammenbrechen, das war eindeutig noch schlimmer. Und immerhin war er ja jetzt ein Kind und was erzählte man Kindern immer? Wenn sie Hilfe brauchten sollten sie sich an den nächsten Polizisten wenden. Und er brauchte eindeutig Hilfe. Langsam stolperte er auf die Station zu, seine Hand aus dem Hoodie fischend, sie war immer noch voller Blut, da sie innerhalb der Kleidung geschützt lag.  
Noch ein paar Meter, gleich hatte er es geschafft. Da war die Tür, da der Griff. Verdammt er kam nicht ran. Verzweifelt legte er seine Hand gegen die Tür, einen blutigen Handabdruck hinterlassend. Dann schlug er verzweifelt gegen die Tür. Endlich bemerkte man ihn. Einer der Polizisten, der vor seinem PC gedöst hatte, stand auf und ging los, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Shinichi lehnte sich gegen die Tür, seine letzte Kraft ihn verlassend.

So war es kein Wunder, dass er, als der Polizist die Tür öffnete, ihm diesen entgegen fiel. Er konnte sich aber noch fangen und stolperte ins warme Gebäude.

"Wer bist denn du Kleiner? Was ist mit dir?", fragte der junge Mann der ihn vorsichtig festhielt, als er bemerkte, dass sein Gast nicht sicher auf seinen Beinen schien.

Shinichi konnte gar nicht antworten, wer war er nun, seinen Namen konnte er ja nicht benutzen, der war zu leicht zu erkennen, und er war ja gar nicht wiederzuerkennen, man würde es ihm nicht glauben. Außerdem würde das ihn und seine Familie nur in Gefahr bringen. Er schaute seinem Gegenüber währenddessen nur mit großen verwirrten panischen Augen an. Da er dabei den Kopf hob, rutschte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
Dies aber entlockte dem jungen Polizisten einen kleinen Schrei, welches wiederum sofort seinen älteren Mitarbeiter, welcher auch am dösen war, aufweckte.

Shinichi war immernoch am überlegen, was er nun tun sollte, hatte er einen Namen für sich, wie sollte er heißen? Dabei wurde ihm von der warmen Umgebungstemperatur immer mehr schummrig, er war doch so müde.

"Kiro-san, ruf sofort einen Krankenwagen", rief der junge Polizist seinem nun aufgesprungenen Kollegen zu, als der kleine Körper in seinen Armen zusammensackte.

_  
AN: Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord (link siehe AN Kapitel eins) machen. Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;)


	3. Wo bin ich?

Kapitel 3: Wo bin ich?

Als er erwachte, war das erste, was er wahrnahm ein regelmäßiges Piepen. Ein Herzmonitor. Und der antiseptische Geruch konnte wirklich auch nur von einem Krankenhauszimmer stammen. Sein Kopf war gut verbunden und der Verband drückte etwas, aber das war OK, besser als Verbluten allemal.

Sein rechter Fuß war auch dick eingepackt, er konnte sich auch noch daran erinnern, dass er eine Scherbe aus diesem Fuß rausgezogen hatte. Sein Hals schmerzte immer noch, aber nicht mehr so viel, wie vorher, er würde aufpassen müssen, was er in den nächsten Tagen aß, bis dies wieder besser wurde.

Seinen Körper Check abgehakt, öffnete er langsam seine Augen, es war schon hell draußen, er war also den Rest der Nacht im Land der Träume gewesen. Er war alleine in einem Zimmer, einem Zimmer an dessen Wand Tierfiguren waren. Da sein Bett so stand, dass er nicht aus dem Fenster blicken konnte, war dies wohl sein einziger Hinweis darauf, in welchem Krankenhaus er sich befand.

Es konnten weder das Beika Zentral Krankenhaus noch das Haido Zentral Krankenhaus sein, ersteres hatte eindeutig nicht solche Zimmer, daran würde er sich erinnern. Und Haido hatte keine Kinderstation.

Somit blieben das Polizeikrankenhaus und das Tohto Universitäts Krankenhaus. Leider wusste er von beiden nicht, wie sie mit Kindern umgehen und er würde dies, ohne aus dem Fenster schauen zu können, erst rausbekommen, wenn einer der Pfleger oder Ärzte nach ihm schauen würde. Die Arbeitskleidung war bei diesen beiden Krankenhäusern sehr distinktiv.

Momentan genoss er seine Ruhe, es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis die Erwachsenen ihn bedrängen würden. Immerhin war er nicht gerade in einem guten Zustand als er sich entschied, in die Polizeistation zu gehen.

Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er es wirklich geschafft hatte. Aber so, wie es aussah, hatte ihn ja jemand gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus bringen lassen. Aber irgendetwas hatte er vergessen, etwas wichtiges, das wusste er, seine Gedanken versuchten, den Fakt zu schnappen, es lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern.

Was war alles gestern passiert?

Ran hatte ihn morgens geweckt und dafür gesorgt, dass er auch wirklich sein Versprechen hielt und sie zusammen in den Vergnügungspark gingen, wobei er natürlich alles zahlen durfte. Nach einigen Stunden Spaß - wodurch sein Geldbeutel um einige tausend Yen leichter wurde - hatten sie das Drama in der Achterbahn.

Danach ließ er Ran alleine, weil er dem einem Typen folgen wollte - dafür könnte er sich jetzt selbst ohrfeigen, wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre er jetzt schön zu Hause und könnte Holmes lesen - seine Neugier hat ihn diesmal nicht gut belohnt.

Was geschah danach? Er erwachte auf dem verdammten Gras liegend und mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Und in diesem vermaledeiten Kinderkörper. Was ihn dazu bewegte sich aus dem Staub zu machen, welches wiederum ihn dazu brachte, seine letzten Habseligkeiten loszuwerden und sich dann Hilfe zu suchen.

Jetzt war er also in Sicherheit und gut versorgt, aber irgendetwas musste er noch tun, nur bloß was? Was hatte er vergessen? Was ist, nachdem er die Polizeistation gesehen hatte, passiert? War da etwas, was er vergessen hatte, etwas wichtiges?

Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, versuchte er sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, herauszufinden wo er war. Größeres Krankenhaus, ein Mehrbett Kinderkrankenzimmer, in dem er momentan alleine war, und er lag in dem Bett bei der Tür und könnte demnach nicht viel erkennen, als er zum Fenster blickte. Welches bedeuten musste, da da keine anderen Gebäude sichtbar waren, dass er sich in einem höheren Stockwerk befinden musste.

Aber beide Krankenhäuser, die in Frage kamen, hatten die Kinderstation im oberen Teil des Gebäudes, damit diese die alten Leute, die weiter unten waren, und weniger mobil, nicht stören würden.

Aufstehen konnte er schlecht, zum einen war er an den Herzmonitor angeschlossen, zum anderen hatte er in einem seiner Arme eine Transfusion stecken, der Flüssigkeit nach zu urteilen, war es aber keine Bluttransfusion, kleine Dinge mussten auch zählen.  
Seinen Kopf konnte er trotz des Verbandes zwar gut bewegen, und wenn er wollte, konnte er sich bestimmt auch hinsetzten, ohne dass ihm die ganzen Schläuche und Kabel in den Weg kommen würden. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er mit seinem Verbundenem Fuß überhaupt laufen könnte.

Somit musste er wohl wirklich darauf warten, dass jemand zu ihm kam, um rauszubekommen, wo er genau war, und diese Ungewissheit nagte schwer an ihm. Er war verdammt noch mal Detektiv, es war sein Job, Dinge herauszufinden, und nicht, wie jeder Hans oder Tom, darauf warten zu müssen, dass man ihm die Informationen vor die Füße warf.

Und wenn man schon an den Teufel dachte, fing an die Tür aufzugehen, aber noch bevor er sehen könnte, wer da hinter der Tür stand, kam in ihm wieder das Gefühl auf, dass er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. 

_  
AN: Ich hoffe ihr auch hattet Spaß beim dritten Kapitel. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen, wenn nicht gibt es genug leute die mich erinnern ;) . Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord (link siehe AN Kapitel eins) machen. Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;)


	4. Wer will ich sein?

Kapitel 4: Wer will ich sein?

Die Tür ging auf. Und es betraten 4 Frauen den Raum, eine davon trug eindeutig die Uniform einer Krankenschwester, die Uniform des Polizei Krankenhauses. Welches sich auch in der Uniform der Ärztin wieder spiegelte, welche direkt hinter der ihr untergebenen Krankenschwester stand. Die Frau, die den Raum als letztes betrat, trug an ihrem Kragen das Abzeichen der Ersten Abteilung des Tokyo Polizeireviers, scheinbar waren seine Verletzungen also doch schlimmer als er gedacht hatte, wenn es als versuchter Mord interpretiert wurde.  
Die letzte Frau musste demnach wohl vom Jugendamt sein. Die strenge Miene, welche sie hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln zu verstecken versuchte, sprach eindeutig dafür.

"Schön, dass du wach bist, schlafender Ritter, Guten Morgen.", begrüßte ihn die Ärztin. "Weißt du, wo du bist?"  
Klein Shinichi nickte, sich daran erinnert, dass sie ihn vermutlich hören wollten, antwortete er dann nach kurzem Zögern und mit kratziger Stimme. "In einem Krankenhaus."  
Diese Antwort schien die Erwachsenen sehr zu erleichtern, den Maschinen an die er angeschlossen war, nach zu urteilen, dachten sie vermutlich, dass der Schlag auf dem Kopf bei ihm mehr durcheinander gebracht haben könnte.

Sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzend, fragte die junge Ärztin: "Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen? Tut dir etwas weh?" Da ihm der Hals von dem eben Gesprochenen leicht weh tat, schüttelte er den Kopf, um ihn kurz darauf festzuhalten 'mist das war scheinbar keine so gute idee, dieser verdammte Silberhaarige Kautz hat da wohl eine ganze nummer mit meinem Kopf abgezogen', dachte sich klein Shinichi, innerlich seufzent brachte er ein "Wasser" hervor.  
Die Krankenschwester, die noch in der Nähe der Tür stand, verließ den Raum um kurz darauf mit einem Becher -wie alt war er denn bitte- voller Wasser wiederzukommen. Scheinbar war das Schwesternzimmer nicht weit von seinem Raum entfernt.

Nachdem er vorsicht einige Schlücke getrunken hatte, kam schon die nächste Frage von der Ärztin: "Ist es jetzt besser? Ist dir schlecht oder schwindelig?"  
Da das kalte Nass seinen Hals etwas beruhigt hatte, konnte Shinichi nun in verständlicherer Stimme darauf antworten und Sprechen war auch nicht mehr so unangenehm: "Nein, mir ist nicht schlecht, nur mein Kopf tut etwas weh. Schwindelig ist mir auch nicht wirklich, nur die Bewegung eben hat aua gemacht.", wenn sie ihn schon wie ein kleines Kind behandelten, konnte er auch so weinerlich Sprechen.

"Das wird schon wieder, wenn du dich die nächsten Tage vorsichtig bewegst, ist das ganz schnell vorbei, ok?", langsam ging ihm das langsame und einfühlsame Gerede der Ärztin wirklich auf den Keks, sah er etwas aus wie 2? Aber um seine Rolle zu spielen, sagte er mit übertrieben kindlicher hoher Stimme und etwas zu viel Enthusiasmus: "OK"

Und schon wieder stellte sie ihm eine Frage, oh man er hasste es jetzt schon, wieder ein Kind zu sein."Hast du Hunger? Soll dir die nette Schwester Frühstück bringen?"  
'Hm, essen hört sich eigentlich nicht schlecht an, solange ich auch etwas bekomme, das essbar ist, und mir den Hals schmiert' - "Frühstück, ja gerne, kann ich Joguhrt haben?"

Die Ärztin nickte, "Natürlich." und wies die Schwester an, ein Frühstück zu bringen.

"Ach, ich hab ja ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Sukoyaka Saiko, du kannst mich gerne Saiko-Sensei nennen, mein Nachname ist vielleicht noch etwas schwer auszusprechen. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, … . Kannst du mir deinen Namen verraten?"

'Verdammt verdammt verdammt, das hatte ich vergessen, ich brauche noch einen neuen Namen, verdammt, wieso musste ich gerade so etwas wichtiges vergessen. Verdammt, jetzt aber schnell, wie soll ich mich nennen, meinen eigenen Namen kann ich doch nicht nutzen, das ist doch viel zu auffällig, ein Name, ich brauche einen Namen.  
Hilfe! Gehirn jetzt arbeite.

Gib mir verdammt noch einmal einen Namen, den ich nutzen kann, sollte nicht so schlecht klingen wie Muhiko oder gar Shimu, einen ganz einfachen Namen, auf den ich auch hören würde, wenn man mich damit anspricht. Oh mano man, ich brauch viel zu lange, die schauen schon doof. Ich bin ein Kind, momentan sprechen mich noch alle mit dem Vornamen an, welcher welcher, Nachname kommt später auch wenn ich da inzwischen dran gewöhnt bin.

Vielleicht ein Vorname, der mit KU anfängt, Kuroshi, Kumiho, ach verdammt nein, nein, nein.  
Ach Sherlock hilf mir doch, hilf mir, ich brauch einen Namen.

Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? Arthur Conan Doyle?

Arthur? Ne darauf würde ich nie reagieren.

Conan? CO ist ähnlich wie KU. Das sollte gehen, jap, ab heute bin ich Conan. Keiner von denen wird mir glauben, dass das mein Name ist, verdammt. Cool bleiben.

"Ich bin Conan, nett sie kennen zu lernen Saiko-Sensei. Und wer sind ihre beiden Freundinnen, die sie mitgebracht haben, Saiko-Sensei.", jetzt ablenken, wenn die anderen sich vorstellen fällt mein zeitlicher Patzer, vielleicht gar nicht auf.

Aber leider sollte es so nicht sein.

_  
AN: Ich hoffe ihr auch hattet Spaß beim vierten Kapitel. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig neue Kapitel (mindestens 4 Kapitel im Monat) hochzuladen, wenn nicht gibt es genug Leute die mich erinnern ;) . Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich immer sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord (link siehe AN Kapitel eins) machen. Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;) Ich hoffe einige von euch dort wiederzusehen.


	5. Bitte kauft es mir ab!

Kapitel 5: Bitte kauft es mir ab!

"Ist das wirklich dein Name, kleiner Mann?", mischte sich nun die Polizistin ein, absoluter Unglaube in ihrer Stimme.

Verdammt, ertappt, die ist schlauer als ich erwartet hatte. OK, hätte ich mir ja auch eigentlich denken können. Sie ist bei der ersten Abteilung, also der Mordkommission, welches normalerweise ausschließlich ein Männerclub ist. Hätte Megure nicht gesagt, dass sein bester Mitarbeiter eine Frau ist? Die einzige Frau in der Mordkommission. Verdammt, verdammt, die hat also mehr Grips als die Polizisten, die der alte Kommissar immer mit sich rumschleppt.

"Ich bin Conan." Sagt er deshalb noch einmal mit Nachdruck, nicht nachgebend.  
"Also gut, Conan. Wie heißt du denn mit Nachnamen? Oder kannst du uns sagen, wie deine Eltern heißen? Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um dich und konnten bestimmt die letzen beiden Nächte nicht schlafen.", die Ärztin kam der Polizistin zuvor.  
Eltern, verdammt, sollte er sich jetzt innerhalb von Sekunden eine gesamte Hintergrundgeschichte aus den Fingern saugen? Und wie war das? Zwei Nächte? Verdammt, hatte er etwa einen ganzen Tag verschlafen, war seine Kopfwunde doch schlimmer als er dachte?

"Meine Eltern? Me.. , meine Eltern haben mich alleine gelassen. Ich bin groß genug, um auf mich alleine aufzupassen."

"Allein gelassen?", kam es empört von der Polizistin, welche ihre Rage kaum zurückhalten konnte, aber von den anderen Damen unterbrochen wurde. "Conan-kun, lebst du wirklich alleine oder haben deine Eltern dich zu Freunden gegeben während sie reisen?", fragte die Sozialarbeiterin einfühlend.

"Nein, ich leb alleine. Mama und Papa besuch ich regelmäßig, aber ich kann nicht bei ihnen bleiben.", Conan sagte dies mit kräftiger Stimme, er war ein selbstbewusster junger Mann und wenn er sich schon als Kind ausgeben musste, dann ohne dass andere dadurch in Gefahr kamen, auch wenn das hieß, so zu tun, als sei er ein Waisenkind.

Merkend, dass sie so nichts aus dem kleinen Jungen rausbekommen würden, beließ es Saiko-Sensei erst einmal dabei und fragte stattdessen: "Ok, dann bist du aber schon ein großer Junge. Kann sich ein so großer Junge daran erinnern, wie er verletzt wurde?"

Dies ließ Conan nachdenken, was hätte ihm denn glaubhaft passieren können, das seine Wunden verursacht hat, einen Schlag auf den Kopf ja, das war klar, aber was hatte er denn noch für Wunden?  
"Ich..., ich, ich weiß es nicht," vorsichtig versuchte er sich an den Kopf zu fassen, doch anstatt seiner Haare konnte er nur den dicken Verband fühlen. "Wie wurde ich denn verletzt?" Er konnte ihnen ja die Wahrheit nicht erzählen, somit musste vorgetäuschte Amnesie reichen. Von dem, was er als Detektiv gelernt hatte, waren Kopfverletzungen häufig der Auslöser für Eventbezogene Amnesie und als Kind würde man von ihm ja wohl nicht erwarten, dass er einfach so wusste, wie er verletzt wurde.

"Ich kann nur anhand deiner Verletzungen vermuten, was passiert ist, aber ich würde gerne deine Version hören. Weißt du, wo du überall verletzt bist?", wieder Saiko-Sensei, langsam fragte er sich, ob die anderen nur zur Deko oder für unqualifizierte Kommentare im Raum waren.

Conan konnte hierauf nur mit einem kleinlauten "Nein" antworten. Er senkte den Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder hob und die Ärztin mit einem Blick ansah, der ganz klar bettelnd und fragend war.

"Grundsätzlich hast du einen ziemlich harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, vielleicht kannst du dich ja erinnern, wer oder was es war. Wir mussten die Wunde nähen. Du kannst also, wenn du deine Freunde wiedersiehst, damit angeben. Und deine Haare werden auch wieder nachwachsen, das geht ganz schnell. Weiterhin hast du einige Kratzer und Schrammen an Armen und Beinen. Hilft dir das weiter?"

"Hm, ..." er nickte leicht und starrte ins Leere. Dies dauerte wohl lange genug, dass die Polizistin, welche inzwischen gemerkt hatte, dass sie bedachter sprechen muss, fragte: "Was ist denn das Letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst? Wenn du von Anfang an nachdenkst, hilft das vielleicht weiter. Fang doch damit an, wann du das letze mal aufgestanden bist. Das war ein Samstagmorgen, hilft dir das?"

Dazu kommentierte die Polizistin leise im Hintergrund, sodass er es kaum hören konnte: "Ist er überhaupt alt genug, um sich zu merken welcher Wochentag ist?"

Ohne wirklich zu überlegen, antwortete er: "Ich hab verschlafen und da ich nicht pünktlich bei meiner Verabredung war, kam meine Freundin um mich zu wecken, dann haben wir gefrühstückt und ...", plötzlich merkte er was er da erzählte, verdammt noch ein paar Worte mehr und er hätte verraten, dass sie ins Tropical Land sind, um seinen Patzer zu verdecken stotterte er dann, "und dann sind wir, glaub ich, spielen gegangen." beendete er mit einem auffälligen Schulterzucken.

"Conan-kun, von wo hat dich deine Freundin abgeholt, von Zuhause? Und wohin seid ihr spielen gegangen?"

Jetzt merkte er, dass sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würden, bis er ihnen eine zufriedenstellende Antwort gegeben hatte. Seine Schlüssel, sein Geldbeutel war ja alles weg, sein Haus vermutlich verwüstet. Er hatte also eigentlich kein Zuhause mehr. Er war heimatlos, kein weiches Bett im großen Haus im westlichen Stil mehr. Keine Bibliothek voller Detektivromane und Fachliteratur mehr.  
Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause könnte, dass dieses Haus nun nicht mehr sein Zuhause war.  
Noch nicht einmal eigene Kleidung hatte er mehr. Den Hoodie, den er als allerletztes noch anhatte haben sie bestimmt vernichtet, bei dem ganzen Blut wäre der eh nicht mehr zu retten gewesen.

Heimatlos, elternlos, besitzlos, alleine.  
Ach stop, woran dachte er da gerade alles, das muss er später ausklamüsern, jetzt zählte nur, dass er kein Zuhause mehr hatte, aber was sollte er antworten?

"Ne, nicht Zuhause, nur ein Schlafplatz, ich hab kein richtiges Zuhause, bestimmt hat ein anderes Kind meinen Platz jetzt. Ist ok. Ich weiß nicht, wohin wir zum Spielen sind. Bestimmt irgendwohin, wo uns die Straße hinführte, wie immer.", er seufzte.

"Wa... was wird nun aus mir?", dabei versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, sank aber erschöpft und kraftlos zurück ins Kissen. Wie viel Blut hatte er denn bitte verloren?

"Fürs Erste bleibst du hier im Krankenhaus, die netten Schwestern und Doktoren passen auf dich auf, bis es dir besser geht. Danach sehen wir weiter, ja?", antwortete ihm die Frau vom Jugendamt, deren Namen er immer noch nicht kannte.

Er nickte nur zustimmend, das hörte sich erst einmal gut an, so, wie er sich fühlte, würde er dieses Bett hier vermutlich erstmal nicht verlassen.

Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und war schon fast eingedöst, als ihm schon die nächste Frage gestellt wurde. "Kannst du dich erinnern, wie du zur Polizeistation kamst?", die Polizistin schon wieder, noch ein Name, der ihm immer noch nicht gesagt wurde.

Gähnend brachte er ein schwaches "Nein" hervor und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Bettdecke, wenn jetzt nur diese verdammten Schläuche nicht wären.

Bis plötzlich die Tür wieder aufging und er Essen roch. Die Krankenschwester war wieder zurück, stimmt ja, er hatte ja einen Joguhrt für seinen angegriffenen Hals bestellt.

Diese stellte das Tablett auf dem Seitentisch ab und half Conan, sich aufzusetzen. Als dieser sehen konnte, was sie ihm gebracht hatte, machte er große Augen. Es war aber nicht nur der Joghurt, den er bestellt hatte, sondern auch eine große Schüssel voller Suppe, irgendetwas Cremiges. Kartoffelsuppe, oder vielleicht auch püriertes Nikujaga, es roch nicht wirklich nach etwas, was er erkennen konnte, aber Ran hätte ihm das vermutlich besser sagen können, sie kochte ja meist für ihn.

Der Gedanke an Ran trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Ran, Ran, die Frau, der sein Herz gehörte. Die Person, die er mit seinem Leben beschützen würde. Was sie wohl gerade macht? Es war Montag Vormittag, vermutlich in der Schule sitzen und sich über seinen leeren Sitzplatz Gedanken machen. Arme Ran, aber wenn er sie beschützen wollte, durfte sie nicht erfahren, wo er war, was ihm passiert war. Diese Kerle würden, wenn sie rausbekommen, dass er überlebt hat, zuerst seine Bekannten absuchen und gerade Ran war ja bei ihm, als er denen in der Achterbahn begegnet ist. Ran, die sich an ihn geklammert hat, als sie die Leiche sah.

In Gedanken versunken, begann er langsam, die Mahlzeit, die man ihm brachte, zu essen. Die Suppe war zwar nur lauwarm und nahezu geschmacklos, tat ihm aber sehr gut, er hatte wohl wirklich Hunger. So ins Essen vertieft, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie man ihn alleine ließ.

AN: So das war der fünfte Streich. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig neue Kapitel (mindestens 4 Kapitel im Monat) hochzuladen, wenn nicht gibt es genug Leute die mich erinnern ;) . Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich immer sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord (link siehe AN Kapitel eins) machen. Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;) Ich hoffe einige von euch dort wiederzusehen.


	6. Belauscht!

**Kapitel 6: Belauscht!**

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er Stühlerücken aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm, scheinbar das Schwesternzimmer, oder irgendein Besprechungsraum. Dann erst einmal Stille und leises Gemurmel, bis die Diskussion so laut wurde, dass er jedes Wort verstehen konnte. Da es scheinbar um ihn ging, war er nicht dazu gewillt, wegzuhören und lauschte angestrengt.

"Ich sag es noch einmal, dieser Junge hat uns wie gedruckt ins Gesicht gelogen! Amnesie, dass ich nicht lache! Er weiß bestimmt ganz genau, was passiert ist, aber weiß der Geier, warum er diese verdammten Kriminellen deckt.", die Polizistin konnte sich kaum halten, scheinbar waren sie schon eine Weile bei dem Thema.

"Na na, ganz ruhig Satou-keiji, ich weiß ja, dass sie eher mit den Tätern als den Opfern zu tun haben. Aber auch Sie müssen gesehen haben, dass der Kleine nicht durchgehend geschwindelt hat. Besonders als er abgelenkt war, hat er uns Informationen gegeben, die er vermutlich zu verstecken versuchte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das, was er über seine Freundin erzählt hat, bis zu dem Punkt wahr war, als er gestockt hatte. Und von seiner Körperhaltung ist es auch sicher, dass er sich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie er zur Polizeistation kam.", wieder die Ärztin, sie redete also nicht nur mit ihren Patienten wie ein Wasserfall.

"Viel wichtiger ist doch der Grund, warum er meint, uns anzulügen, warum er so viel Panik davor hat, uns die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Was oder wer auch immer ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt hat, muss ihm sehr viel Angst machen.", warf diesmal die Sozialarbeiterin ein, vielleicht bekam er ja jetzt ihren Namen.

"Es kann viele Gründe geben, warum Opfer lügen. Zum Einen, weil sie sich selbst schuldig fühlen, sie Angst haben oder gar andere beschützen wollen. Dass er uns nicht seinen Namen verrät, weist eher auf einen der letzteren Gründe hin. Wenn die Täter wussten, wer er ist, kann es für ihn einleuchtend sein, dass er sicher ist, solange man ihn nicht wiedererkennt.", sprach Satou-keiji, wurde aber dann unsanft unterbrochen. "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, er ist nur ein Kind!"

"Na na, Tomui-san. Sie denken nicht weit genug. Wenn er sich sicher ist, dass die, welche ihn verletzt haben glauben, dass er Tot sei. Wird er doch wohl kaum zugeben, dass er noch am Leben ist… Das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist hoffen, dass wir seine Eltern nicht tot auffinden.", wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

"Ja, das wäre keine ideale Situation, aber viel wichtiger ist uns erst einmal sein körperliches und geistiges Wohl. Momentan ist er hier sicher, aber was machen wir mit ihm danach? Aufgrund der Schwere seiner Verletzungen muss er, nachdem er entlassen wird, noch mehrere Monate beobachtet werden, Nachwirkungen von Schädel-Hirn-Traumata können ja noch bis zu 3 Monate später bei Kindern auftreten.", wieder die Stimme der Ärztin.

"Das kommt wirklich darauf an, wie alt er ist. Wenn er schon in die Schule geht, wäre ein normales Heim der beste Ort, ist er jünger, haben wir ja dieses Spezialheim für kranke Kinder. Aber sie haben dort hohe Aufnahmeanforderungen und es ist generell eigentlich für Kinder, deren Familien sie aufgrund von deren Krankheit nicht Zuhause versorgen können.", die eben benannte Tomui wieder.

"Vom Alter her würde ich ihn auf 4-6 schätzen, aber solange er uns das nicht selbst erzählt, kann ich das nicht weiter bewerten.", Satou-keiji.

"Er ist eher jünger, noch hat er keine bleibenden Zähne und vom weiteren Körperbau würde ich 5 Jahre sagen.", warf die Ärztin in die Runde.

'5, die denken ich sei 5?', der neu getaufte Conan bekam große Augen. 'Die denken, ich sei noch ein Kindergartenkind. Verdammt. Wobei, besser als Grundschule, wobei, stop war der Kindergarten nicht der Ort, wo es noch nicht einmal Bücher gab? Das werd ich doch nicht überleben. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war ich körperlich doch meist etwas zurück, vermutlich bin ich eher 6 als 5 Jahre, vielleicht sogar schon fast 7.', dachte er als ihm einfiel, dass er ja bald wieder Geburtstag haben müsste, wann war der noch einmal?

Conan überlegte angestrengt. 'Soll ich sie bei diesem Glauben lassen, oder doch 6 als mein Alter angeben. Erste Klasse oder Kindergarten, arg, das ist beides scheiße. Mir war der Unterricht im 2. Jahr der Oberstufe schon zu langweilig, das kann ja was werden.  
Wobei, im Kindergarten falle ich weniger auf, und das vorgeschlagene Heim hört sich auch ganz ok an. Die normalen Kinderheime hier sind ja der größte Alptraum.' woher er das wusste? Na, als Oberstufenschüler-Detektiv hatte er schon einigen Kontakt mit diesen korrupten Organisationen, welche nur existieren, weil es keine richtige Alternative gab.

Verdammt, während er in Gedanken war, hatte er einen Teil des Gesprächs verpasst, worüber unterhielten die sich jetzt.

"... glaube wirklich nicht, dass er ein Straßenkind ist, was auch immer mit ihm passiert ist, das war erst vor kurzem. Er ist gut gepflegt, seine Haare und Zähne gesund, seine Fingernägel und Fußnägel wurden auch erst vor ein paar Tagen sauber geschnitten und von der Sprache her stammt er aus gutem Haus. Vermutlich waren die Täter eine Räuberbande oder Ähnliches, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das ja bei der Suche nach seinen Eltern.", brabbelte die Ärztin auf ihre überhebliche Art wieder, teilweise waren Punkt und Komma gar nicht zu hören.

Darauf meldete sich die Sozialarbeiterin wieder zu Wort und ergänzte: "Weiterhin ist vermutlich mindestens eines seiner Elternteile ausländischer Abstammung?"

"Wieso das denn?", diese Aussage schien die Polizistin nun doch zu verwirren. "Woran erkennt man den das?"

"Zum Einen sind es seine Augen, sie haben nicht ganz die typische japanische Form, zum Anderen sind sie blau. Diese Farbe existiert zwar auch bei rein japanischen Kids, trotzdem wird es dadurch aber schwerer, für ihn eine Familie zu finden. Diese möchten gerne Kinder adoptieren, die man für die eigenen halten könnte. Sein Wunschname macht es uns auch nicht einfacher, Conan klingt sehr englisch. Auch seine Haarfarbe wirkt auf mich eher so, als hätte er einen europäischen Hintergrund, ich bin zwar wirklich kein Experte in solchen Sachen, aber von dem was ich in meiner Ausbildung über Kinder gelernt habe, wirkt er irgendwie wie ein kleiner japanisch-französisch Mix.", huch, so schlecht war diese Frau ja gar nicht, seine Urgroßmutter mütterlicherseits war französisch, aber dass man ihm das noch ansah, war verwunderlich, selbst er als Detektiv lernte wohl nicht aus.

"Hm, also wird er, wenn wir seine Familie nicht lebend finden, vermutlich im System bleiben?", kommentierte Satou-keiji mit trauriger Stimme.

"Leider, noch ist er ein unschuldiger Junge, und wenn er wirklich erst einmal im Sajuko-Kinderheim unterkommt, besteht schon die Chance, dass er dort noch adoptiert wird. Ist er woanders, sinkt diese drastisch, da dort weniger prospektive Eltern nach Kindern suchen."

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir seine Familie schnell finden und dass sie noch am Leben ist. Sein gepflegter Zustand spricht generell dafür, dass sie sich gut um ihn gekümmert haben. Und es lässt uns auch familiäre Gewalt oder gar Kindesmissbrauch ausschließen, man muss dazu nur in die Untersuchungsergebnisse der Spurensicherung schauen, wo klar sexueller Missbrauch ausgeschlossen wird."

'Bäh, woran zur Hölle dachte diese Polizistin denn? Als ob...', Conan schüttelte nur geschockt den Kopf, darüber wollte er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken.

"Ich hoffe auch inständig, dass es keine organisierte Kriminalität ist, dies würde es uns nur schwierig machen, die Täter zu fassen und die Chance des Überlebens seiner Eltern sehr stark schmälern, auch wenn sein Verhalten eher auf dies hinzuweisen scheint, als auf einen Raubüberfall. Welcher aber auch aufgrund seiner Verletzungen und dem sozialen Hintergrund, aus dem er zu kommen scheint, passt und somit nicht auszuschließen ist."

"Gab es denn schon Hinweise darauf, wo er gewesen sein könnte, oder gab es Eltern, die in letzter Zeit ihr Kind als vermisst gemeldet haben?", oh, die Krankenschwester war auch bei denen mit im Raum, sie schien wohl eher Protokoll geführt zu haben, als mitzusprechen.

"Nein, soweit ich informiert bin, wurden während der letzten 2 Tage noch keine Kinder, auf die seine Beschreibung passt, als vermisst gemeldet. Auch gab es gottseidank keine Leichenfunde, welche seine Eltern hätten sein können. Wobei es schon komisch ist, dass man ein so junges Kind nicht vermisst.", die Besorgnis, welche diesen Worten mitschwang, konnte man förmlich hören.

-NI-NL-

AN: So das war der sechste Streich der Geschichte und auch der letzte Streich des Februars. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe regelmäßig neue Kapitel (mindestens 4 Kapitel im Monat) hochzuladen, wenn nicht gibt es genug Leute die mich erinnern ;) . Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich immer sehr Freuen.

Wenn ihr mich direkt kontaktieren möchtet, könnt ihr dies über Discord (link siehe AN Kapitel eins) machen. Ich bin dort unter dem Nutzernamen Lailan ;) Ich hoffe einige von euch dort wiederzusehen.


	7. Vermisst, nicht vermisst?

**Kapitel 7: Vermisst, nicht vermisst?**

Conan musste nun auch wirklich an seine Eltern denken, wie lang es wohl dauern würde, bis diese ihn vermissen würden. Das letzte mal, dass sie in Kontakt waren, ist auch schon wieder Wochen her. Normalerweise waren sie für ihn auch unerreichbar, da sein Vater ja dadurch, dass sie ständig seinen Verlegern entwischen mussten, sein Smartphone generell aus hatte und generell eher das Festnetz des jeweiligen Hotels nutzte, um ihn zu kontaktieren. Conan war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, in welchem Land sich seine Eltern gerade befanden.

Agasa war vermutlich zu sehr in seine komischen Erfindungen vertieft, um ihn zu vermissen, manchmal wusste der nun kompakte Oberschüler wirklich nicht, was genau dieser erfand, außer Schrott natürlich, aber der alte Mann schien ja gut davon Leben zu können.

Die einzige, die seine Abwesenheit vermutlich schnell bemerken würde, war Ran, aber was genau würde sie machen, wenn er verschwand. Würde sie zuerst denken, dass er in einen Fall geraten war und darauf warten, dass er wieder auftaucht, oder würde sie gleich versuchen, ihn zu finden. War sie etwa bei ihm zuhause, nachdem er niedergeschlagen wurde? Er hoffte nicht, oder zumindest, dass sie nicht den Männern in Schwarz dabei begegnet war.

Und wenn seit seinem Auftauchen als Kind, schon zwei Nächte vergangen waren. Bedeutete das, da er zusammen mit Ran am Samstag im Tropical Land war, dass jetzt Montag sein musste. Selbst wenn Ran bisher nicht aktiv nach ihm gesucht hatte, würde sie dies heute nach der Schule machen. Das konnte ihm vielleicht Probleme bei seiner Tarnung bereiten.

Aber er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass man eine Vermisstenanzeige eines Stadtbekannten Jugendlichen, mit einem kleinen aufgetauchten Vorschüler vergleichen würde, geschweige denn die Fingerabdrücke oder DNA der beiden. Er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass sie dies nicht versuchen würden. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass als Shinichi seine Daten nicht bei der Polizei hinterlegt waren, aber wenn Ran ihn wirklich als vermisst meldet, wäre es einfach, an diese in seinem Haus ranzukommen.

Von ihm als Conan würden sie vermutlich eher die DNA prüfen, als seine Fingerabdrücke, und das vermutlich auch nur, wenn sie Leichen finden, die sie für seine angeblichen Eltern halten.  
Von einer ausgewachsenen Person würden sie vermutlich vorerst mit den Fingerabdrücken agieren.

Und selbst, wenn sie durch einen unglücklichen Zufall doch irgendwie eine Verbindung zwischen seinem neuen und seinem alten Selbst finden, hoffte er, dass sie diese als schwachsinnig abtaten und verwerfen würden.

Er musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass der Polizei kein Anlass dazu geliefert wurde, seine DNA aus seinem Haus zu isolieren, der einzige hinreichende Anlass, der ihm gerade dazu einfiel, wäre eine unidentifizierbare, d.h. ohne Fingerabdrücke, Leiche eines männlichen Jugendlichen, und kommt schon, wie häufig passiert denn so etwas.

Das Gespräch im Nebenzimmer schien scheinbar vorbei zu sein, denn er konnte Stühlerücken hören. Kurz darauf tauchte auch die Schwester bei ihm wieder auf, um sein Geschirr einzusammeln. Er hatte wirklich nicht realisiert, dass er alles schon aufgegessen hatte, aber die leeren Schüsseln bezeugten das Gegenteil.

Schon halb im Verlassen des Zimmers, drehte sich die Schwester noch einmal um und fragte: "Möchtest du irgendetwas haben, um dich zu beschäftigen? Ich kann dir ein Spielzeug bringen, wenn du dich dazu gut genug fühlst, oder willst du lieber die Fernbedienung haben?", dabei wies sie mit ihrer freien Hand auf den Fernseher, der in einer der Zimmerecken hing.

-Ran's sicht-  
Abend nach dem Tropical Land Besuch.

"Paps, ich bin zuhause.", Ran kam gerade in die total vermüllte Detektei, ihr sichtlich betrunkener Vater antwortete ihr nur kurz angebunden, welches sie nur damit kommentierte, ihn wegen der Unordnung ordentlich zusammenzuscheißen. Im Versuch, sich selbst zu verteidigen, schob dieser sein Unglück bei der Arbeit auf Ran's Freund Shinichi, woraufhin Ran diesen verteidigte.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten damit, die Detektei wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen, doch dann übermannte Ran die Sorge und sie versuchte, Shinichi telefonisch zu erreichen. Doch dieser ging weder an sein Haustelefon, noch konnte sie ihn auf seinem Handy erreichen, dort wurde sie sogar gleich zur Mailbox geleitet. Welches wirklich komisch war, Shinichi hatte dieses so gut wie nie aus, wie sonst sollten ihn seine Klienten denn auch erreichen?

Nun absolut besorgt schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke und ihren Schirm und verließ die Detektei wieder, dies unter Protest ihres Vaters, der absolut dagegen war, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit noch auf die Straße ging und stattdessen sein Abendbrot einforderte. Aber so betrunken, wie Kogoro in diesem Moment war, schaffte er es nicht, von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen, ohne den Boden zu küssen. Und sie war weg, bevor er sich wieder Aufrappeln konnte.

Aber als sie dann vor dem Haus der Kudou's stand, waren die Tür und das Tor verschlossen, nur ein Loch klaffte in der Gartenmauer zu Agasas Haus, welcher in seinem Garten mit einer qualmenden Erfindung stand und gerade dabei war, ein weiteres Loch, welches sich in seiner Hauswand befand, notdürftig abzudichten.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wusste Ran, dass dieser Shinichi aber auch nicht gesehen hatte, scheinbar war dieser noch nicht zuhause aufgetaucht. Der Professor vermutete, dass der über-neugierige Jugendliche vermutlich über einen Fall gestolpert war und dabei sein Akku leer gegangen war und irgendwann schon wieder auftauchen würde.

Besänftigt aber noch mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Ran nach Hause, wo ihr, ihr nun aufgeregter und nur noch halb betrunkener Vater, auf der Treppe entgegen stolperte, irgendetwas von einem Fall, wer glaubt denn das, faselte und in einem Taxi verschwand.

Vermutlich würde sie morgen früh bei seinen Sachen die Rechnung irgendeiner Spielhalle oder ähnliches finden.

Am nächsten Tag tauchte ihr Vater zwar wieder auf, war aber geknickt, scheinbar hatte er wirklich einen Fall, aber konnte diesen wohl nicht lösen. Dies schien ihn so zu deprimieren, dass sie alle Hände damit zu tun hatte, dass dieser sich nicht zu Tode soff, in den Ruin trieb er sie mit seinem Verhalten eh.

Erst Abends schaffte sie wieder, an Shinichi zu denken. Doch, wie am Tag zuvor, war dieser nicht erreichbar.

Montag Nachmittag stattete Ran Agasa wieder einen Besuch ab, vorher hatte sie bei Shinichi angerufen, an seiner Haustür geklingelt, und sich vorher schon den ganzen Schultag solche Sorgen gemacht, dass sie kaum etwas vom Unterricht mitbekommen hatte.

Während dieser Gedanken fiel ihr auch auf, dass Shinichi sich sehr für die beiden komischen Kerle in Schwarz, die bei dem Fall in der Achterbahn dabei waren, interessiert hatte, und sie konnte sich schwach daran erinnern, dass einer von diesen auch in die Richtung gerannt war, in die Shinichi letztendlich verschwunden war.

Agasa, den sie damit vollkommen überrumpelt hatte, konnte ihr leider nicht helfen, ihm war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sein Nachbar, schon seit Tagen nicht zuhause war.  
So füllte sie diesen Abend noch eine Vermisstenanzeige für ihn aus und gab dabei an, dass sie glaubte, dass er eine für ihn verdächtige Person anfing zu verfolgen, als sie ihn das letzte Mal sah. Und sprach dabei auch an, wie sie diese Person und dessen Begleitung in Erinnerung hatte und auch, dass diese kurz zuvor als Verdächtige in einem anderen Fall waren und dabei von einigen Polizisten gesehen wurden.

Sie verbrachte eine halbe Ewigkeit im Polizeihauptquartier, wo sie letztendlich auch mit Megure sprechen konnte, der aufgrund ihrer Aussage den Fall vom Samstag noch einmal mit seinen Kollegen durchgehen musste, sie aber versuchte zu trösten, indem er ihr versicherte, dass Kudou-kun, wie er ihn nannte, auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Und dass, solange sie nicht seine Leiche finden, er immer noch am Leben ist und man nach ihm suchen würde. Dies half ihr aber nicht wirklich, denn sie wollte ihn einfach nur wieder haben, ihn in ihre Arme schließen und wissen, dass alles ok war.

Megure fuhr sie, nachdem seine Schicht vorbei war, nach Hause, in ihrem Zustand wollte er sie nicht alleine durch die Stadt laufen lassen, und ihr Vater war auch nicht erreichbar. Und selbst, als er die müde Oberstufenschülerin vor ihrer Tür aus seinem Auto ließ, schien der hoffnungslose Privatdetektiv nicht zuhause zu sein.

Enttäuscht, besorgt und absolut fertig fiel sie an diesem schon sehr späten Montag Abend weinend in ihr Bett, hoffend, dass dem Jungen, dem sie immer noch ihre Liebe gestehen musste, nichts schlimmes passiert war.

-  
Sorry für die Verspätung, muste meine Korrekturleser, welche sich verteilt hatten wieder einfangen.  
Rest, ist bekannt ;) Wir sehen uns.


	8. Erkundungen

**Kapitel 8: Erkundungen**

Für Conan verging der Rest des Montages sehr schleppend, er war immer noch schwach, und das, was er tun konnte, langweilte ihn auch sehr, das Spielzeug hatte er gleich abgelehnt, nicht daran glaubend, dass ihn etwas davon auch nur im Geringsten interessieren könnte. Im Fernsehen jedoch lief den ganzen Vormittag über auch nicht viel Gutes. Am Ende ließ er einen Nachrichtensender im Hintergrund laufen, wobei ihm die ganze Politik auch schnell langweilte, aber als er wieder einmal durch andere Kanäle schaltete, fand er nichts besseres.

Abends war er dann eine Weile durch die neue Episode von Detektiv Samonji abgelenkt. Bis dann aber inmitten der Episode die Schwester ihn störte, welche er, Kami-sama sei Dank, dazu überreden konnte, dass er direkt nach der Auflösung schlafen gehen würde, er musste ja unbedingt wissen, ob seine Schlussfolgerung richtig war. Der jungen Frau, welche noch nicht einmal so gütig war, sich vorzustellen, warum kam ihm das nur bekannt vor, band er dazu aber den Bären auf, dass er doch nicht schlafen könnte, bevor er wusste, wer der Böse Mann war, und dass er wissen musste, dass dieser geschnappt wurde, damit er keine Alpträume bekam.

So war er ein braver Junge und machte direkt, nachdem der TV Detektiv mit seiner Auflösung fertig war, auch den Fernseher aus und schlief ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er gleich, dass über Nacht die Maschinen, an denen er gestern noch hing, entfernt wurden, dies alleine sagte ihm, dass sein Gesundheitszustand wohl nicht mehr so schlimm war. Er fühlte sich total erleichtert, dass er nun nicht mehr verkabelt war, besonders die Kabel in seiner Nase hatten ihn gestört… wenn er schon wach war, konnte er ja auch alleine Atmen, oder?

Als er sich in seinem Zimmer umsah, entdeckte er auch einen Rollstuhl, vermutlich würde man ihn heute in ein anderes Zimmer verlegen, dieser Raum hier schien eher ein Intensivzimmer zu sein und diese hatten ja bekanntermaßen am häufigsten Belegungs-wechsel. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht in ein Zimmer kam, das er sich dann mit irgendeinem Idioten teilen musste.

Eine Stunde später konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dies wirklich nicht der ideale Zimmerkompane für ihn war, es ihn aber auch schlimmer hätte treffen können.  
Es war ein arroganter Grundschüler, der sich scheinbar beim Raufen auf dem Schulhof den Arm gebrochen hatte, er konnte nur froh sein, dass dieser wohl am nächsten Tag entlassen werden sollte.

Das kleine Kind, dessen Körpergröße die seine bei weitem übertraf, nörgelte an allem herum, am Essen, an der Qualität des Spielzeugs, das man ihm brachte, und an der Unbeweglichkeit seines Gipses. Und den schlechten Bildern, die wohl ein paar Kinder aus den Nachbarzimmern wärend der Gruppen Spielzeit ihm gestern draufgemalt hatten.

Das einzige Gute, was dieser Zimmerkamerad brachte, war der Besuch seiner Eltern. Welche gut betucht waren, der Vater schien irgendein Geschäft zu führen und las während des Besuches eine Tages Zeitung, die er auch prompt vergaß.

Conan musste sich mit seinem Nachtisch bei dem verwöhnten Kind einschleimen, damit dieser ihm die Zeitung gab. Aufstehen durfte er mit seinem schlechten Fuß noch nicht.

Zwischen den täglichen Nachrichten, dem Politikteil, den er ignorierte, hatte er gestern ja alles schon gesehen. Fand er etwas weiter hinten einen Artikel über ihn. Scheinbar hatte die Polizei nichts selbst herausgefunden und bat nun um die Mithilfe der Bürger:

"In der Nacht zum Sonntag fand ein kleiner Junge seinen Weg zur Edoka Polizeistation. Bisher ist nur bekannt, dass dieser danach mit schweren Verletzungen in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Hinweise auf vermisste Kinder, oder Hinweise darauf, wo Sonntag gegen 0:30 ein ca. fünf jähriges Kind mit grüner übergroßer Jacke gesehen, bitte der lokalen Polizei melden."

Scheinbar haben sie ihn nun offiziell als 5 Jährigen abgestempelt, er würde sich wohl hüten, ihnen diese Meinung auszureden.  
Nun war er also der 5 Jahre alte Conan, der momentan ohne irgendeinen Besitz im Krankenhaus lag und in ein paar Tagen in irgendein Heim abgeschoben werden würde. Hoffentlich befanden sie, dass er weiter unter medizinische Überwachung gehörte und er in das gute Heim kam. Bei einem von schlechterer Qualität würde er vermutlich Reißaus nehmen und dort abhauen. Welches nicht wirklich zuträglich dazu sein würde, sich eine neue Identität aufzubauen.

Inzwischen hatte er statt dem lästigen Krankenhauskittel, in den er gestern gestopft war, auch Pyjamas an, welche scheinbar irgendwann einmal dem Krankenhaus gespendet worden waren, sie waren schon sehr abgenutzt. Sowas kannte er von seiner Kindheit gar nicht, seine alte Kinderkleidung, die immer noch hinten im Schrank lag, sah meist noch fast wie neu aus.

Seine Eltern hatten immer ausreichend Geld und wenn es nach seiner Mutter gegangen wäre, hätte er vermutlich nur Markensachen besessen und wie irgendein Modepüppchen ausgesehen. Sein Vater war da aber eher bodenständig und achtete darauf, dass er gescheite Sachen hatte und immer gut aussah. Ein weiterer Pyjama zum Wechseln lag in dem Schrank neben seinem Bett, und bis zu seiner Entlassung hatte man ihm weitere Klamotten versprochen.

Wobei sie ihn dabei wieder auf seine Familie angesprochen hatten. Was er inzwischen mehr oder weniger gekonnt abweisen konnte.

Das TV Programm diesen Abend war einfach nur schrecklich, da sein Zimmerkamerad scheinbar auf die Sammlung der dämlichsten Kinderserien stand, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Aber konnte man es ihm denn verübeln, dass er schon damals, als er wirklich ein Kind war, nichts davon geschaut hatte? Er konnte immerhin schon als 4 Jähriger seine Kanji lesen, und die Bibliothek seines Vaters war immer interessanter, als das was ihm die Flimmerkiste hätte zeigen können.

Er schwor sich einige der Serien, die er gezwungen wurde mit anzusehen, oder in dem Fall als er die Augen schloss, anzuhören, zu hassen. Besonders dann, als ihm auch noch eine Bettzeit von 8 Uhr aufgezwungen wurde, für ihn sollte es eigentlich 7 sein, aber 8 war für seinen Bettnachbar.

Der nächste Morgen brachte Kami-sama sei Dank, wirklich die Entlassung des verwöhnten Bengels und ihm durch Anbetteln des Vaters eine neue Zeitung, auch wenn dieser ihn schmunzelnd ansah und, etwas herablassend und scherzhaft, ihm Glück wünschte, einzelne Worte um die Bilder lesen zu können.

Als er bei dieser Zeitung bei den vermissten Anzeigen ankam, erschrak er, scheinbar war Ran wirklich zur Polizei gegangen, nachdem er nicht in der Schule erschien.

Er verstand nicht wirklich, warum ihn dieser kleine Zweizeiler, der da stand zum Heulen brachte, aber vermutlich war es einfach die Tatsache, dass es überhaupt passiert war und dass man ihm nicht mehr, als so einen kurzen Artikel, widmete, hätte man nicht mindestens ein Bild daneben drucken können? Wobei, durch ein Bild könnte man ihn vermutlich wiedererkennen.

Nachdem er die Zeitung zur Seite gelegt hatte, weinte er sich deshalb in den Schlaf. Der Mittwoch war somit für ihn gelaufen.

Der Donnerstag brachte ihm auch nicht viel Neues. Er durfte inzwischen mit einer Gehhilfe das Bett verlassen. Das Spielzimmer, wohin sie ihn am Nachmittag brachten, war auch nicht wirklich sein Geschmack, aber er schaffte es, sich und einen vermutlich 2 Jährigen, damit zu beschäftigten, dass er dem Kleinen immer neue Bauklotztürme aufbaute, welche dieser umwarf. Teilweise wurden seine Kreationen so ausgefallen, dass es ihn traurig stimmte, diese umfallen zu sehen.

Die Puzzles und Bücher, welche sich in dem Raum befanden, waren weit unter seinem Niveau. Und er versuchte ja, einen 5 Jährigen zu spielen, also wäre es komisch gekommen, wenn er den anderen irgendetwas vorliest oder ein Buch nahm, das scheinbar über seinem Level war. Das Scheinbar betonend, denn hier gab es nichts, was Kinder, die älter waren als 10 Jahre, wirklich interessieren dürfte.

Dies schien seine Interaktionen und seinen Tagesrhythmus für die nächsten Tage festzulegen, in seinem Zimmer blieb er gütigerweise alleine. Konnte, wenn er denn etwas Gutes fand, sich das anschauen. Nur die verdammte Schlafenszeit regte ihn etwas auf. Die guten Sachen liefen ja meist abends.

Am Freitag dann wurde der dicke Verband um seinen Fuß endlich entfernt, und er durfte vorsichtig wieder anfangen zu laufen. Nun bestand sein Vormittag aus Laufübungen und Ruhephasen und der Nachmittag aus Langweilen im Spielzimmer.

Bis zum Montag hatte er inzwischen schon alle sich dort befindlichen Puzzles mindestens einmal zusammengelegt. Das erste Mal hatte er einem der Mädchen, welches nicht weiterkam, geholfen gehabt, um sich deren Geheule nicht anhören zu müssen.

Aber der Dienstag seiner zweiten Woche im Krankenhaus sollte alles verändern.

Sorry für die Verspätung, mein Leben hat mich etwas überfordert und ich kam einfach nicht zum Weiterschreiben, ごめんなさい.  
Rest, ist von den vorherigen Kapiteln bekannt ;) Wir sehen uns.


End file.
